


Oh, What a Nightmare!

by TogekissAngel468



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Maras, Original Character(s), Poltergeists, Psychological Horror, Spirits, only one part is really scary though, the rest are more comedic in tone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogekissAngel468/pseuds/TogekissAngel468
Summary: It's 3AM at the House of the Brothers Strong. Nothing happens, especially nothing involving three spirits intent on scaring the crap out of them!
Kudos: 3





	Oh, What a Nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Homestar Runner or any of its characters in this story. Those belong to the Brothers Chaps! The only things in this story I own are the three spirits in this story! 
> 
> Here's a link to a drawing of what they look like: http://www.fanart-central.net/pictures/user/TogekissAngel468/860607/Damya-Sentine-and-Apaera
> 
> Anyways, on with the show!

It was late one night in Free Country, USA. Pretty much everyone was asleep, but three quite spooky spirits were very much awake. They were in an attic which belonged to a house which belonged to three certain brothers, and they’d been in that attic for who knows how long. When not going out to scare the crap out of others, they’d “study” the three inhabitants of the houses, wanting to come up with three scares in one night. It was on this very night that the three decided to finally put their plot into action. 

“Okay,” a short, dark blue poltergeist said to a tall, gray mara and a short, purple ghost, “I’ll take the short one.” 

“I’m definitely taking the big one!” the mara said excitedly, and her face became a little more crazed. “It’s not every day that I get to use some more psychological nightmare material, after all…”

“I’m taking the cute one! He’s just so cute I just want to…enter him!” the ghost said as though she was excited about going on a date with the someone she loved.

“Apaera, do you have to say it like that every time?” the poltergeist said to the ghost, Apaera.

“Yes, Sentine, I do, because I can!” Apaera said back to the poltergeist, Sentine.

“Whatever…Damya, what are you doing?” he said to the mara, Damya, who was looking through what appeared to be a photo album.

“I know what their grandma looks like, but I’m studying pictures of her so I can get the appearance just right!” Damya answered.

“Don’t spend too much time on that, or you won’t have time to do your part of the plan…” Sentine muttered. 

“I won’t take _that_ long, Sentine! You’re a great poltergeist and all, but sometimes, I think you seriously need to lighten up!” Damya retorted back. 

Sentine just sighed in response.

“Whatever…Apaera, are you ready to go?” he said to Apaera.

“Oh yes I am! I just can’t wait!” she said excitedly.

Sentine and Apaera phased through the floor of the attic and went off throughout the house in search of their targets.


End file.
